Our Guardian Angels
by DNAngelFangirl
Summary: Based on "My Fallen Angel" poem. One shot again. Chapter 1 is my POV and chapter 2 is Mew POV (my friend's cat girl other). Rate, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My friend burst through the door to my room, panting like crazy. Her black spikey hair was wet with sweat and rain. Her orange button up shirt, blue and green skirt, and tan boots were also wet. She looked at me with wide eyes, white cat ears up and alert.

"What's wrong, Mew?" I asked with a tilted head, one of my black cat ears up, the other horizontal.

"He's...back..." she panted, snow white tail twitching. My eyes widened. "He's back...Ally..."

I stood up and went over to her. "Where is he?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "He's...at the place you two love."

I smiled wide. My arms wrapped around her and I about cried. "Thank you."

"No problem," she hugged me back.

I then went downstairs and grabbed my red coat. After my shoes were on, I went out the door into the rainy weather. I put my hood on and I ran to the place. The place  
we loved to go to.

The cliff.

It looked out to the ocean. It had a statue with a female angel on it, holding her hands to her heart, at the entrance of it. The cliff was perfect for couples.

When I arrived, I put a hand on the statue and caught my breath. I looked around, but saw no one through the rain. As I investigated more, I saw a faded figure sitting on the edge of the cliff. I stopped in my tracks at sight of the faded figure.

It felt like it was only me and the figure for miles around. Everything else faded to lack and we were floating in space. I took a step forward and gulped, nervous but excited.

"So I can tell Mew gave you the message," the figure said in a voice I knew too well. The figure stood up and looked at me. That's when my breath caught in my throat and tears formed in my eyes.

"Dark..." I whispered with my ears back. If I had a tail, I knew it would be wagging so much right now. "It's you!"

I ran forward and collapsed into his arms, tears of joy streaming down my cheeks. He wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to feel his strength. He placed a hand on my head and held it to his shoulder.

"I'm back," he whispered in my ear.

I looked up into his amethyst eyes. "But how did you get out of the Black Wings?" I asked.

"A spell Krad and I used," he replied. "But it only works for a short while. I have to go back in a few minutes."

"NO!" I screamed, putting my arms around him again. "I just got you back! You can't go!"

He stroked my hair and placed the same hand under my chin. Dark lifted my chin so our eyes would meet and I let my arms hang down at my side. His were filled with sadness, but were partly covered by the rain. He then closed his eyes and placed his warm lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and never wanted to let go of him.

Not now, not ever.

"I must go," his words were filled with pain and sorrow. "I only used my time to see you. I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered. "When will I see you again?"

The angel spread his broad black wings wide and stared at me with sorrow consuming his face. "The spell only works once. I'm sorry, but this is the last time we will meet, Ally." He placed a kiss on my cheek and held me in his arms. "I will never forget you."

I hugged him back, my eyes blurred with tears. "I will never forget you, My Angel."

With that, I kissed him on the lips once more as he began to fade away slowly. After about a minute, we broke free of the kiss and he looked at me, tears streaking his face.

"I love you, Ally," he said as his body dispersed into a million sparkling bits of dust, blown away by the wind.

"And I love you, Dark," I said to no one. My legs gave way and I collapsed to my knees and bawled my eyes out. "You were my thief. My angel. My one and only true love." I said through gasps of breath.

"Ally!" I heard Mew cry, but I didn't bother to look back at her. Her footsteps became louder and she knelt by me in the grass. "Where's Dark?"

"He's gone." I replied. "He and Krad used a spell that allowed them to temporarily get out of the Black Wings. Dark just dissolved a minute ago." I fell into my friend's arms and bawled even louder.

Mew petted my head and hugged me. "It's okay. He came to see you, and that's what matters. No matter if it was only for a bit." Suddenly, she gasped. "Look, Ally!"

I looked up and my eyes widened. A black feather and a white feather slowly fell from the sky. Mew held out her hand and caught the white feather. With a shaking hand, I held out my hand and the black feather fell right into my palm.

"It's a sign," Mew said. "It means Dark and Krad are thanking us for what we've done for them."

I smiled weakly as the rain subsided and I sat up on my own without help from my friend. "Dark..."I whispered. "You're welcome for everything. And..." I wiped the tears away from my eyes, but they came back. "Thank you for everything."

The two of us sat on the cliff watching the sun disappear into the ocean like a cookie in a glass of milk. It was a beautiful sight and a present.

A present from or Guardian Angels.


	2. Chapter 2

(MEW POV)

I was walking through the rain filled streets when I passed by the cliff. I knew Ally and Dark went here a lot when Dark was around, but now that he's gone, Ally hated going by here.

But today, I noticed something different there. I saw two figures by the angel statue. My white cat ear twitched a bit and so did my tail. That only happened when something good was happening.

"Hello?" I asked the figures.

"Is that Mew I hear?" one said in a familiar voice. I knew who it was.

"Hello, Dark. Krad. Why are you here?" I asked, walking towards them.

"That can wait," Dark said. "I want you to go get Ally and tell her to come here. I need to talk to her."

"I'll go with you," Krad stood next to me. I blushed, but managed to keep cool.

"Okay," I thanked Dark and ran to Ally's home quickly as Krad flew with his white wings over head of me.

When we got to Ally's house, Krad perched on top of the roof as I ran inside and  
went to Ally's room. I burst through the door and Ally liiked at me with her black cat ears tilted.

"What's wrong, Mew?" she asked.

"He's…back…" I panted, snow white tail twitching. Ally's eyes widened. "He's back…Ally…"

My friend stood up and went over to me. "Where is he?" I asked her.

I smiled at her. "He's…at the place you two love."

She smiled wide and hugged me, looking as if she was about to cry. "Thank you."

"No problem," I hugged her back.

She went downstairs and left in a hurry. I went outside and waited for her to dissapear out of sight before signaling to Krad to come down.

"So she's off to see Dark?" Krad asked me as we walked to my house.

"Yep," I replied with a smile. "I can tell she's been dying to see him again."

"Although it's only for a little while."

"What?" I asked the blonde.

"We used a spell to free us from the Black Wings to come see you one last time. We won't be able to come out again after this." Krad explained as I unlocked my front door. My parents were working late tonight, so I was going to be home alone for a bit.

"She'll be devastated to see Dark go." I said. "You can take a seat. I'll be back with some towels to dry us off."

Krad sat on the living room couch as I grabbed two towels from the hallway closet and set one by Krad. I dried myself off as Krad did the same.

"We will be leaving in a few minutes." Krad stood up and spread his wings. They were too big for the small room, so they were folded behind his back. "I just came to say something."

I looked at him with a sad look. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him in a loving embrace.

"I've always loved you." He said in my ear. "You were always my love. I will miss you dearly."

He took my chin and lifted m face up to his. Now I had tears in my green eyes as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him, never wanting to let go.

We broke free of our kiss and I noticed he was beginning to fade. He walked outside and I followed him silently.

When only his shoulders up were visible, he smiled at me sadly. Tears now streamed down my cheeks as he faded away.

"I'll miss you, Mew," he spoke sadly as he dissapeared into dust, blown away by the wind.

"Goodbye, Krad." I spoke soundlessly. I remembered Ally and ran to the cliff.

When I got to the cliff, Ally was kneeling on the ground, bawling like a baby. "Ally!" I yelled as I ran to her and knelt by her. "Where's Dark?"

"He's gone." she replied. "He and Krad used a spell that allowed them to temporarily get out of the Black Wings. Dark just dissolved a minute ago." she fell into my arms and bawled even louder.

I petted her head and hugged her. "It's okay. He came to see you, and that's what matters. No matter if it was only for a bit." I looked up and gasped. "Look, Ally!"

She looked up and her blue eyes widened. A black feather and a white feather slowly fell from the sky. I held out my hand and caught the white feather. With a shaking hand, Ally held out her hand and the black feather fell right into her palm.

"It's a sign," I said. "It means Dark and Krad are thanking us for what we've done for them."

She smiled weakly as the rain subsided and she sat up on her own without help from me. "Dark…" she whispered. "You're welcome for everything. And…" my friend wiped the tears away from her eyes, but they came back. "Thank you for everything."

The two of us sat on the cliff watching the sun disappear into the ocean like a cookie in a glass of milk. It was a beautiful sight and a present.

A present from our Guardian Angels.


End file.
